Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Space Adventures
The Gabba Gang, the Imaginary Friends and Robots Blasted into Outer space to help the Space Goofs and Power Rangers in Space to save every planet from the new space evil princess. (It’s the Sequel Series to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War and Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Mystic Mystery) Characters * Katie Mealey/Wonder Katie * DJ Junior Rock * Leah the Little Magician * Muno/Captain Muno * Andros/Red Space Ranger * Brobee/Incredible Brobee * Carlos Vallerte/Black Space Ranger * Plex/Ultra Plex * T.J. Johnson/Blue Space Ranger * Toodee/Amazing Toodee * Ashley Hammond/Yellow Space Ranger * Foofa/Fantastic Foofa * Cassie Chan/Pink Space Ranger * Zhane/Silver Space Ranger * Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger * Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger * Roddy the Robo-Monkey * Bloo/Bloo Super Dude * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Mr. Herrimen * Starbie, age 8 who looks resembles to Frankie Foster * Xander, age 22 who looks resembles to Mac * Ento Polino * Bud Budiovitch * Candy Caramella * Gorgious Klatoo * Stereo Monovici * Rodney Copperbottom * Cappy Copperbottom * Fender Pinwheeler * Piper Pinwheeler * Wonderbot * Mike Wazowski * James “Sulley” P. Sullivan * Mary “Boo” Gibbs, who is now a preteen * Celia Wazowski * Clark Plaza * Sheana * Frankie * Princess Nanette * Alicia * F.C * Gidney and Cloyd * Space Police Officer Minni * Space Police Officer Maxi * Space Police Officer Tray * Cale Tucker * Akima Tuxker * Gune * Stith * Jim Hawkins * Dr. Delbert Doppler * Captain Amelia Doppler * B.E.N. * Morph * Sunny Doppler * Matey Doppler * Jib Doppler * Tillie Doppler * Princess Solinena, The Space Princess of Evil * Gloria and Gia, the Two Female Grumpy Aliens who are Buzz and Elmer Sisters Voice Casts * Lance Robertson as Space Patrol Officer Tray, Evil Clone of Tray (Prince Ali-Been) and DJ Lance Rock * Tom Kenny as Plex, Eduardo, Fender Pinwheeler, Xander, Randall Bogg, Gune, F.C., Cloyd, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Bullwinkle, Stinkie, Cookie Monster, Tip, Flounder and Spongebob Season 1 Episodes # Princess Solinena’s Revenge # Meet Gidney and Cloyd # The Robots Meeting # Meet Space Officers Maxi, Minni and Tray # Space Kwando # Tray Has a Same Comment with Karone # Plex, T.J., Mr. Herrimen and Candy Visits Jupiter # Mike and Sulley’s First Day # Randall Revenge # Watternoose's Return # Meet Atomic Betty and her Friends # Muno, Andros, Bloo and Stereo in Perils # Titan A.E. Fisrt Day # Bud and Candy's Adulthood Argument # Foofa, Cassie, Coco and Gorgious in Wonderspace # Justin and Karone Save The Turbos Engines # Mike, Sulley, Boo, Leah, Toodee and Stereo in Dreams Space # Brobee, Carlos, Eduardo and Ento Save Clark, Sheana, Frankie, Nanette and Alicia # Karone’s Lost Galaxy Stories # Cale and Akima's Missions # Toodee, Ashley, Wilt and Bud Save The Space School # The Drejs # The Space Power Rangers to the Rescue # Preed's Revenge # Meet Brietha #Alien Dogs from Space #Who Kidnaps Princess Cece #Marko and Toby's First Meeting #Stereo is Gone #The SMTV Season 2 # Meet Starbie and Xander # The Treasure Planet First Day # The Evil Space King # Dr. Saccharin and Igor's Return # Marvin The Martian Revenge # Duck Dodger of the 24th and Half Century # Ladies Space Night # Gia and Gloria, Buzz and Elmer Sisters # Starbie and Bloo in Destination Imagination # Boldi is Bloo's Resemblence # Korso and Sliver Returns # Preed Team up with Scroop # Watternoose and Randall Team up with Dr. Sakarin # The Oozma Kappa to the Rescue # Boo’s 12th Birthday # KND Moonbase # The Evil Prince of Space # Claudious's Revenge # Roar Omega Roar Revenge # Toodee and Bud in Demension War # David Nix Returns # Clark, Sheana and Frankie meet Wesley, Greta and Tommy # Cloyd's Parents # Candy, Bud and Muno Get Captured by Watternoose # The Perils of Nanette and Alicia # Jimmy Neutron to the Rescue # Professor Calamitus's Steal Jimmy's Plans # The Space Pirates # The Killer Crocodiles Return # The Lost Royal Family Members Season 3 # Dark Specter Returns # Lauriana's Servants # Johnny Wortington III is Back # Three Genies in the House # The Ghost Squirrels # Ecliptor Returns # Reunited with Waspicable and Seymour # Casperette and Jeannie's Wishes Grant # Rocky and Bullwinkle Lost Promo # Karone and Tray Vs. their Clones, Astronema and Ali-Been # Mr. Herrimen and Xander gets Stuck in the Space Jar # Andros and Ashley gets Captured by Solinena # The Drejs Invade Earth # Preed and Scroop Capturing Rocky, Casper and the Brady’s Kids # The Ghost of Divatox Revenge # Watternoose, Randall and Dr. Saccharin Kidnap Boo # Reunited with Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Big Bird, Elmo and Zoe # Meet Abby Cadabby # Goofy, Bert and Ernie Meeting # The Perils of Bugs, Lola, Kermit and Miss Piggy # Duck Dodger Save The Great Gonzo # The Perils of the Mysticons # The Memory Remover # Cappy and Celia and the Stowaway # Donald, Daisy, Grover, Cookie Monster and Rosita in Mexico Planet # Lost in Polynesian Planet # Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat in Monte Carlo # The Loonatics Save the Day # The Galactic Kids Next Door # Velinka the Evil Alien Sorceress Season 4 # Ivan Ooze Revenge # Plex and Andros Save Tweety, Sylvester and Fozzie # Desirah the Evil Jackal Genie Woman # Rocky as a Guardian Ghost # The Ghostly Psycho Rangers # Captain Planet to the Rescue # The Gaulish Peoples # Rescue Etno # The Backyardigans in Space # Annie, Max and Goofy in Dog Planet # Meet the Galaxy Rangers # Pete and Huxley's Return # Gorgious and Bud Lose their Minds # Minni and Cloyd Adventures # Fender and Sulley in the Mystic Planet # Velinka Works with Solinena # Betty Saves the Galaxy # Mac and Frankie's Return # Frankie and Xander First Date # I Want to Play to Bowling! # Twenty Seconds # Mac and Starbie Meeting # Bloo Had a Comical Show # Monsters Inc. Its Us # Hilmalayan Salt # The Utopian Dreams # Karone and Tray Became Evil Again # Waternoose's Child Mind Control Machine # The Drejs's Evil Plans # The Story of the King of Space Season 5 # Entering the Lost Galaxy # DJ Lance and Winnie Returns to Help # The Legend of Captain Flint # The Ghosts of Rady and Rhino # Grim, Billy and Mandy to the Rescue # Zoom and the Zenith Team Mission # Meet Sharkboy and Lavagirl # No Mature or Adult Stuffs # Rodney and Cappy in Perils # Randy Cunningham Vs. The Sorcerer # Mushu and Cri-Kee's Return # Irwin Became a Mummy # Mr. Boss Take Over Sector V Headquarter # The Sunset # Captain Mutiny Returned # Etno and Stereo's Science Time # Cale and his Gang in the Drejs' Lair # Zhane, Justin and Plex Get Lost # The French Union Return # Peachfuzz's Plans # The King of the Space Island # Amiral Amelia's Shipmates #Ben and Gwen Tennyson Teaming Up #Waternoose and Randall's New Plans #Candy is Cleaning Up #The Plant Aliens Attack #The Third Chance #Mrs. Astrid and Nina are Gone #The Aliens Agents # Escape the Lost Galaxy Season 6 (Finale Season) # The Robot Inventors # The Aquabats to the Rescue # The Galaxy Rangers to the Rescue # The Alien Hunters # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to the Rescue # Zumbo Returns # The Black Holes # Xegna Returns # The Evil Canine Sorcerer # Rocky, Peachfuzz, Agent 1 and Agent 2 to the Rescue # Crank, Lug and Diesel Came to Help # Wonder Pets Save The Day # The Fresh Beat Band, Underdog and Mighty Mouse Save the Galaxy # Dr. Scott Evil Revenge # Chester's Happy Headband # Danny Phantom's Secret Grotto # Mike and Sulley in the Human World # Quest for the Galaxy # The Space Coronations # Serena Morbika, Nigelo and Bertha's Last Revenge # Waternoose’s Last Revenge # Preed and Scroop’s Last Revenge # Gia and Gloria Last Revenge # The Killer Crocodiles Last Revenge # Dr. Saccharin's Last Revenge # Randall’s Last Revenge # Velinka's Last Revenge # The Drejs's Last Revenge # The King of Space's Last Revenge # The Last Countdown to Destruction Songs # Power Rangers in Space Theme Song # Shine on the Harvest Moon # I’m Your Friend # We Are the Angels Officers #